Blind
by Ms. Ely Sium
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had a secret.


Arthur Kirkland had a secret.

Despite the rumors that surrounded him about his days a conqueror and colonizer, and the speculations people had about what he did during his free time…

Arthur Kirkland was, in fact, a virgin.

Very few people knew about this. There were those that suspected he had never made love to anyone in his life, but these suspicions were always filled with doubt, especially after listening to rumors about how he punished his former African colonies, or the women he bedded during his long voyages in the ocean as a pirate, or even to the brothels he'd visit right after meetings. They were rumors, of course, but they always had at least one or two nations supporting these claims, and as a result, everyone thought Arthur was a dirty pervert behind his gentleman façade.

Everyone, except Francis.

Francis had a mental radar in his head that instantly told him if someone was a virgin or not. Just by looking at a person, he could tell right away when the last time was that person had sex. So he knew Arthur's secret, and he planned to change that.

But no matter how many times Francis made his advances, Arthur would always reject him. It wasn't as if Arthur didn't like the idea of sex- well, actually, he didn't. But giving up his virginity would cause him to give up something else, something he considered more precious than his sex life:

His ability to see the fae.

Only the pure in mind and body could see the various supernatural creatures around him and interact with them. And Arthur loved his fairy friends too much to just let them go.

Francis did not know that, however. Francis didn't even believe in these fairies or sprites or any supernatural deity Arthur kept on insisting were real- they were just childish fantasies, fantasies that the Brit should have outgrown long ago. So he could not understand why Arthur kept on rejecting his advances.

But Francis was persistent. And eventually, the day came when he finally got his wish.

It was the fourth of July, and Arthur was doing his usual tradition of drinking the night away at some pub in London. Unfortunately for him, Francis also happened to be at that same pub, after having followed the Brit from his home. He watched as Arthur got drunker with each bottle of ale he downed, and very soon, he was too drunk to even realize who was making advances on him.

The next morning, Arthur woke up with a pounding headache and a Frenchman sleeping right beside him, his arm curled around the Brit's waist.

His confusion turned into shock and dread when he realized what he had done. Hurriedly, he pushed Francis's arm away from his body, put on his clothes, and dashed downstairs. He tried to convince himself that it was not possible, that he had not gotten so drunk he allowed Francis to toy around with his body, but when he remembered the mess on his bed sheets and the fact that he was naked when he woke up, those words failed to reassure him of his actions.

He looked everywhere for any signs of the fae- for a fluttering of wings, for a small glowing orb floating in mid air, for a tinkling and playful laugh that would erase his fears and calm his heavy heart. Yet, he could find none of these things around him.

When Francis came downstairs to look for the Brit, he found Arthur on his knees, an expression of loss evident on his face.

He asked Arthur what was wrong. But Arthur refused to reply, and instead kept his gaze away from the worried Frenchman. After a long while of trying to persuade Arthur to tell him what was bothering him, Francis gave up, sighed, and left.

Arthur knew Francis wouldn't understand. And how could he, when he didn't even believe in the creatures Arthur had befriended since his childhood? They were his only friends during those days, when the world and even his brothers were intent on taking over his lands.

Arthur tried to tell himself that it was alright, that his friends were probably still there, watching him in silence, and that he wasn't alone.

But he couldn't feel them.

* * *

And another story. Hooray? :D

So, yeah. More angst from me. Why is it I love writing angst fics so much?

Please review!

- Ms. Ely Sium


End file.
